russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 remakes the classic GMA and revival ABS-CBN soap opera
Posted on February 7, 2017 After bringing back the longest-running comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S. in 2010, the well-loved drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes in 2014 and the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol which will transform into a curriculum-based sitcom as the millennial high school era last month, Avellana-led IBC-13 is set to revive another all-time favorite -- the weeknight soap opera with an updated version of a classic soap opera Annaliza, which was first produced by rival networks GMA Network, Inc. and ABS-CBN Corp. ''The cast of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Fred Lo, Rizza Diaz, Sam Y.G., Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Cara Eriguel, Alwyn Uytingco '' Based on the 1980s hit drama series of the same name, the new curriculum-based drama series, entitled Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is set to air on IBC-13 starting February 13 at 7:45 p.m. Wilma Galvante, IBC-13 chief entertainment content officer, explained that the idea of reviving old concepts and TV programs happened after producers approached the network for the production partner of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. (the man behind the success of the country's young artists such as Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Grae Fernandez, Jhazmyne Tobias, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, etc.). "It just happened that all these happened one after the other. IBC-13 will have revivals from now on. We are just very good that IBC-13 have the chance to bring back all these classic hits for today’s TV audiences," Galvante told reporters, IBC 13 will continue to focus its primetime programming on traditional dramas and fantaseryes on weeknights, along with game show, an early evening and late-night news programs and entertainment news under the network's Primetime Ang Dating evening block; and its weekend primetime programming to cater more viewers, from sports (PBA), comedy (sitcoms and gag show), drama anthology, reality and variety shows and the late-night Tagalog movies on weekends under the network's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block. Produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? revolves around a high school girl who has an immense capacity to touch and change the lives of everyone who crosses her path. Despite being poor and abused as a high school teenager, she always study positive throughout her struggles and trials, and is always caring towards others. Ms. Galvante said that the new soap opera is an adaptation of Annaliza with a combination of traditional drama, high school and family drama. "While we kept much of the high school curriculum concept, we have made some adjustments to make primetime more relevant to today’s viewers," she said. Annaliza was GMA Network’s very first prime-time soap opera and featured child star Julie Vega in the title role. It premiered in February 4, 1980, and ended with an incomplete story in May 10, 1985, after Ms. Vega’s untimely death on May 6, 1985. In 2013, Annaliza was revived on ABS-CBN and featured child star Andrea Brillantes in the title role. It premiered in May 27, 2013 and ended on March 21, 2014. The updated version features 14-year-old Jhazmyne Tobias reprising the role that made Ms. Vega and Ms. Brillantes a household name. IBC business unit Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo said the network got the rights to remake Annaliza into a curriculum-based drama series from its original director, Gil C. Soriano. “We promise to stay true to the original concept that made Annaliza very popular before,” Ms. Abuan told reporters at a press conference last week. Joining the cast are Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo, and Alwyn Uytingco. Sam Y.G. plays Lazaro, Annaliza's foster father (played by Augusto Victa in the original series and Patrick Garcia in the remake), who is married to Isabel, played by Isabel, played by Ms. Eriguel (Alicia Alonzo in the original version and Denise Laurel in the remake). Ms. Diaz plays Stella, Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover has Annaliza stolen (Daria Ramirez played the role in the original version). Fred Lo plays Guido, Stella's bestfriend and Lazaro's good friend. Renato del Prado originally played the role and Zanjoe Marudo also played in the remake. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will take over the time slot of the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, which will move to a new timeslot at 8:30 p.m. after the soap opera, replacing the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life whose aired its final episode this Friday. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will air weeknights 7:45 p.m. before the prime time newscast Express Balita on IBC-13.